Daddy's Little Boy
by rayluber95
Summary: Artemis gets raped? CAN you rape the willing? JK. Incest, underage sex, and Artemis jerking off. Artemis behind the fall of Enron! Who woulda thunk it!


Daddy's Little Boy

rayluber95

Wednesday, May 30, 2007

Disclaimer: I'd say I don't own anything, but then I'd be lying because I obviously own a computer, three hands, the attention span and spelling talents of a schitsofredic squirrel, bunny slippers, and two adorable kitties that hump each other to sleep at night. But of all the things I _do _own, Artemis Fowl and his daddy aren't in any of the archives. I like to fantasize that I do, but sadly I must ask people to stop sending me fan mail. Those go to Eoin Colfer. You can find his address on his personal website. Please don't flame me for any grammatical errors or the total random stupidness of this story. Remember the squirrels. PS: Please tell me if this sounds in character for Arty, I'm kinda working on it. Oh! And I don't own Enron.

Warning: Yummy incesty boy/man love, rape, underage sexiness, and Artemis jerking himself off because of puberty…ENJOY!

Artemis winced, ceasing his typing for a moment to reach a hand down and adjust his pants. On the screen of one of the many expensive digi-pixel computers that lined his-sorry, his _father's_ study- a graph was explaining the rise and fall of one of his latest preys stalk. In any other situation at any other time a small smirk would slowly make its way onto his face as he watched a little green line slowly creeping downwards to be replaced by a red one. At any other time he would have leaned back in his chair in a sign of relaxation that was very uncommon to him and maybe even called Butler up on the speaker phone to get him to bring up some caviar and earl gray tea. At any other moment he would have been delighted at the thought of how much money he would receive from the deal gone sour that was probably being wired to his account at that very moment. But he couldn't. Because he was horny as all heck.

It hadn't always been like this, only since puberty had caught the fourteen-sorry again, _eighteen_ year-old off guard. Since then, this had been happening a lot. He didn't even have to be around a girl anymore, just thinking about what one would look like in his bed turned him on beyond belief.

He whimpered a little as the material of his suit pants rubbed roughly against his erection. He mentally scolded himself for making such a strange and off-character noise, choosing instead to access his personal banking account online and watch the green pour in-to quote one of the undercover American men that he'd stationed at the company. Who'd of thought that a company as great as Enron would fall to a mere _eighteen year old. _

Artemis was soul set on finishing the task of collecting his rightful allowance, but his body told him he had to first complete _another _task in the form of a sharp pang in his lower regions. A deep frown slashed upon his brow as he scooted his wealy chair ((Or whatever its called.)) away from the desk he'd been stationed at. He stared down at his own lap, taking in the bulge of material that threatened to blow his concentration entirely. I mean, who can design a plan that could potentionaly destroy the lives of millions of people and make a certain Irish heir extremely rich with an erection!

He sighed quietly. This whole puberty business was really starting to get on his nerves. Looking down at his lap one more time, he made a decision. The young Irish boy reached a quivering hand down the expanse of his body towards his crotch, the other hand went up to his chest to pop open the first button. The shaky hand by his lower area took hold of the zipper and hurriedly pulled it down. The hand on his chest had now opened enough buttons to slip the hand inside and gently pinch one hardening nipple.

It really was quite a shock how he'd gotten this hard in a matter of seconds. More thanks to puberty. By now he'd pulled his pants back and slipped a hand inside his silky boxers. A lack of experience worked to Artemis' downfall as he took hold of his length and moaned, almost spilling himself in that moment. He tried to imagine a cute little blond with big boobs, he'd always liked blonds. Running a soft finger over the weeping tip, he shuddered, the hand on his chest quickly switching to the other nipple.

He figured he should be safe to make a little noise since mother and Juliet had gone to a spa in Dublin and his father and Butler were in the gym on the other side of the manor. Newly confident, he stroked the head, smearing his thumb with pre-cum and let out a loud throaty moan. He liked the way he sounded when he moaned, so he did it again and again, all the while getting closer to his sweet release. There was a tightening in his abdomen, and he began pumping himself quickly. This whole animalistic behavior was totally not like Artemis, but his pubescent senses were tingling, and other parts of his body at that.

Artemis was so caught up in…well…masturbating that he didn't hear the small snicker coming from just behind him. It only slightly registered in his horny lust crazed mind when gentle lips were pressed to his neck and licked some of the sweat that dripped down there. His hands faltered for a moment, only to be slapped away and replaced by larger but rougher ones. "Oh!" He moaned, bucking his hips up.

The boy reached up with his now useless-in-this-situation hands and ran them through the silky hair of what he was beginning to realize was a man while the other side of his brain that wasn't screaming, "Woo! Fuck me! Woo hoo!!" analyzed the situation…preferably the left side of his brain. The outcum: He was going to get jerked off by a complete and total stranger. He'd really have to look further into the situation later.

The boys face was flushed an adorable pink color and his breath was coming out in fast pants that made his chest rise and fall quickly. His deep blue eyes were glazed over as he stared down at the hands working his length quickly. "Oh! Oh God!" He panted out in between moans and the bucking up of hips, so close to cumming…so very close. He looked up quickly at the cause of his sweet torture, only to have his head wacked and shoved down. "Don't look at me." A voice growled in his ear. It sounded familiar, but he was dazed from the slap and couldn't really think right. He whimpered cutely, both from the slap and the soft fingers now absent from his member.

"Hold still." The husky voice commanded, close to his ear now, as what Artemis thought might be a tie was wrapped around his eyes. So he did, his body shaking in both fear and anticipation that he might finally lose his virginity. This thought actually aroused him to a very painful state and he whimpered out a little, "Please…" His cheeks were now bright red and he was speaking in a squeaky voice that he hadn't used since he was a young boy.

"Please what, Arty?" The voice teased as cool air was blown on his hardening nipples. "Please touch you? Please make love to you? Please leave you here to jerk off? You've got to be more specific, boy." Artemis whimpered, reaching out to grab at the other. "Please!" He practically sobbed. "Yes! Please touch me! Please f-fuck me! Oh God PLEASE!" By now Artemis was wearing nothing but his shirt, unbuttoned all the way down.

He could have sworn that the voice was smirking. It was an irritating feeling, being the one to be smirked at. "Alright." The voice purred in his ear after a while. "Stand up." Artemis obeyed, not really knowing what to expect. He heard some rustling coming from the chair in front of him and a zipper being pulled down. His heart sped up to where he thought both it and his throbbing erection would burst. "Come here." The boy whimpered and stepped forward, letting a strong arm wrap around his torso and pull him into the others lap.

It was a little scary not being able to see. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the other and kissed it furiously in his nervousness. "No need to be scared, Arty." The man cooed, stroking the boys bottom with his large hand. "Don't worry, baby. I don't bite _that_ hard." Artemis gasped as one single digit teased his virginal opening and he buried his face in the crook of the man neck. The other fingers on the hand that wasn't teasing him ghosted down his back, igniting goose bumps up and down the area he touched.

The young boy's erection was rubbing against the man's shirt and he cruelly wasn't doing anything about it. Artemis was so close to cumming by now that he just couldn't stand it. He reached a hand down towards himself, only to have it yanked away. "No no." The man taunted. "Don't be a bad boy, Arty, or I'll tie your hands back and punish you." To Artemis' current perverted train of thought this sounded like a rather good idea. "Alright." He smirked that vampire smirk. "Punish me." The last part was whispered into what he thought was the man's ear. Then a wet finger slipped inside the boy so quickly that it caused him to yelp.

The finger moved around a bit, stroking the inner part of him. Artemis was so tense he was squeezing the man's finger. He heard a small moan coming from the other as he worked to keep his balance on the lap he was perched on. "God, it's going to feel SO GOOD being inside you, Arty. You're just so tight." Artemis just whimpered as his tiny hole was stretched and another finger was added, pushing past the ring of muscle he found around the puckered entrance.

Artemis was crying now. Just little tears that the silk tie mostly absorbed. "I-it hurts." He sobbed. Then he felt soft lips on his own, the hand that had been massaging his lower back reached up to tangle itself in his black hair and he sighed into those lips. Then there were three fingers. Two were stretching him while the third slipped inside and touched him in ways he'd never even dared to touch himself.

The finger brushed past a special spot inside him that brought sparks up and down his erection. The alien feeling was completely new and he loved it. "Oh!" He gasped. 'Prostate?' He thought to himself. Then the fingers were removed and Artemis face was pressed into the man's chest. Then the engorged head of the other mans erection was placed at his entrance and his eyes widened. His whole body was slammed down and he screamed loudly, feeling as if his entire inside was being ripped.

The man gave him no time to adjust as he was picked up and dropped, the force of gravity slamming him down. The second thrust hit his prostate again and a sharp ping went through his groin. There was really no rhythm at first; the thrusts were just randomly trying to penetrate him. But when Artemis began to cry out the thrust hit the spot that made him see and feel sparks. Both of the man's hands were holding his bottom, but his right one came up to stroke the boy slowly, teasingly. Soon Artemis had to slam _himself _down on the hard dick inside of him since both of the hands that were being used to support him were touching him all over.

As much as Artemis tried to hold it off, his orgasm came a few minutes into the sex. He was caught totally off guard in the midst of his own cries. His first orgasm was a little violent at first, his hips bucking and his screams echoing throughout the room. Then it got slower and less intense until he finally became a wet quivering mess.

He felt soft hands stroking his face. "Aww Arty. You're only eighteen! You can't be tired already!" Then Artemis recognized the voice and ripped his blindfold off. "D-daddy?!"

Sorry for the crappy ending, but my hand's getting tired and my parents will be home soon. Sorry the orgasm scene is so long, I just don't like it when people go "And then he came." The original sex scene was VERY LONG and detailed. But just a pointless rape story. Because I luvs incest! For anyone who reviews and says it's wrong, well no one forced you to read it now did they? And if you read it just to flame me, then in 7 days you will be attacked by an army of flying squirrels. If you review and say anything offensive, I'll report you and have your account deleted. Sorry, it's just that before I was a member, I read a lot of mean reviews for really good stories! This was my first lemon, so I hope you like it!!! Cookies to anyone who leaves good reviews! If I get 5 I'll write what happened next!


End file.
